


You are just alright

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OR IS IT, alternate universe - no soulmates, is it?, non a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew Derek wasn't his soulmate the first time he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are just alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [You are just alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504039) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> First time writing in English! Had to try it at some point, and we have one too many can't-sleep nights. So, if you see something that doesn't make sense or could/should be changed, please, do let me know.  
> I guess we just wanted to see something different for the soulmates au? Like, there's sooo many, I just had to ruin it, sorry.  
> Beta courtesy of KeyKnows, who's currently the only person listening to the incoherence that is our fiction babbling. All remaining errors are my own.

Stiles knew Derek wasn't his soulmate the first time he saw him. He knew because there wasn't a pull between them; no red string, no flashing of eyes, no first magic words, no birth mark, no dreams whatsoever. None of the signals that you would get when you find your soulmate.

 

Stiles knew it when they accused him of murder and got him arrested; he knew it when they killed Peter, his only family left; he knew it when Derek started biting teenagers for power and lack of free will and self-esteem. Not to be alone.

He knew it when he held him for two hours in the pool.

 

Stiles knew Derek wasn't his soulmate every time he saved his life, even though part of Derek probably didn't want to be saved.

He knew it deep down when they kissed for the first time. There was no big revelation, nor fireworks or tears of joy, just the softness of Derek's lips against his and the warm in his belly and the back of his neck of the hand holding him in place, like the world was going to end if they dared to let go.

 

They knew they weren't soulmates, but they kissed until they couldn't feel their faces. Until they couldn't hear the noise in the connection that they didn't have. They kissed until everything was numb, and then laughed like they hadn't for a while, because it was just _so_ like them to do exactly what they weren't supposed to.

 

They kissed a lot and went on ridiculous dates, where Derek would dress nice and Stiles would pretend he didn’t notice and Derek would say how good Stiles looked with that haircut because he was a total jerk with his ridiculous soft beard.

 

They knew they weren’t soulmates the first time they had sex, when Stiles held Derek down on the bed and rode him until he couldn’t move his legs anymore, face red, Derek laughing and flipping them over to fuck him slowly, like he didn’t want to ever end, stopping altogether when Stiles was about to come and kiss the insults right out of his mouth, crying of how good it felt, and the sharp chill in his soul like an emptiness wasn’t nearly as bad as when Derek pulled out to cleaned them.

 

They knew it when they totally didn’t cuddle all night to keep themselves warm inside where something was aching.

 

They slept for thirteen hours and Derek told him when they woke up. His soulmate had died when he was fifteen. He had killed her himself after he got her bitten, and Stiles knew, but they held hands and didn’t cry because that was not what they did.

 

Stiles knew they weren’t soulmates when his own soulmate showed in town, guided by the pull that was supposed to get them together. She was his soulmate. He looked into her eyes and he felt whole and right; he kissed her and her lips were just _so,_ and she was everything he could ever look for. But not what he wanted.

 

So they went for milkshakes, got to know each other, and he told her that he was already dating someone else. That he was in love. He was not leaving him; not now, not ever. That if he had half soul he would be able to live the rest of his life like that, but he could never live if he left and everything Stiles had managed to give Derek just turned him soulless.

 

If every time he had saved his life was for nothing; if all the promises he hadn’t said yet turned into lies.

 

And she was beautiful, with pale eyes, long brown hair, warm soft hands like his mom’s. And she looked at him with those big eyes, anger muted deep down, put on her big girl pants and told him that was fine. Fine. She would leave and find someone better and be happier that he ever could. And Stiles laughed and told her, “Please, like you could ever.” Told her that he expected her to, told her that it wasn’t that hard too.

 

So she left; left him numb and sent him a letter a month after that, a single picture of her and a man and a note that read _“He works for DC. Literally Batman.”_ She was totally his soulmate.

The only one and the one he would never have. So what if he went to Derek, had sex and cried until they fell asleep. What if he woke up and made Derek make him pancakes and kissed the shit out of him for even suggest him to go after her. “Didn’t you see, you jerk, she’s dating _Batman_.”

 

Stiles knew Derek wasn’t his soulmate, but what did it matter when Derek cooked him pancakes, just like he liked them, looked at him like the world was ending and there was nothing else today.

What did it matter, if they made each other as warm and in peace as they would ever be.

 

If Derek wasn’t meant to be his soulmate then Stiles didn’t want any.


End file.
